


Kennel

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Own an Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Free Omegas, M/M, Omega Jared, Own an Alpha 'Verse, Owner Jared, Slave Alphas, Slave Jensen, Slavery, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At five years old, Jared's parents take him to Kennel, the biggest producer of trained Alphas in the city, for him to find one of his very own. Jared's stubborn though, and he wants to have the perfect Alpha. So he looks. And looks. And looks. Who knew choosing an Alpha would be so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> The prompt for this fic is about ten miles long, but here's the cliffnotes version (which is still pretty damn long): They buy Jensen at 19 to take care of 5 year old Jared. And of course Jared probably picked him out of all the other ones they looked at. Imagine the place like a big open area with their alphas probably only wearing underwear, and families get to wander around and check out their options, touch and move them around and ask health and behavioral questions. So imagine parents taking their time looking around and asking questions while young omegas prance around and look and touch and make silly requests like 'jump up and down really fast!' or they make a group of alphas take turns bench pressing them because its fun and the alphas wanna show their strength and ability to take of the child. And Jared is just this tiny boy wandering around with big eyes, so excited that he's gonna get his very own alpha. 
> 
> This fic is written for the absolutely wondermous [CallMeB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb), whose imagination I worship with every fiber of my being. You're a fantastic human being, B. And you have a mind like no one else. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains implications of future abuse and underage frottage. Jared is five, and Jensen is nineteen. This is an ABO fic set in the Own an Alpha 'Verse, which means that Alphas are enslaved. Please heed all warnings before continuing.

They all turn to look at Jared as he walks through the storeroom, but Jared doesn't really see anything he wants. Sure, he's impressed. They're all huge, muscles everywhere. Even though the Alpha's cocks are all covered, they still don't leave much to the imagination, and Jared catches himself staring more than once in trepidation at the thought of taking it inside of him.

"You'll be bigger," his dad says, pulling his attention from yet another Alpha's cock.

"Huh?"

"You'll be bigger by the time you take a knot. Don't worry about the size. It'll fit where it's supposed to when you’re older, okay?"

Jared nods and goes back to looking for his new Alpha.

A group of Omegas crowd together in the corner, playing with one of the Alphas, but Jared avoids them, not wanting to compete for an Alpha’s attention. He doesn't like it. Unlike Omegas, Alpha's are supposed to be monogamous. And even though he knows that all of these Alphas are unmated, he still doesn’t like the thought that _his_ Alpha would be like that. He keeps looking.

Two Alphas start fighting in front of him, and another two begin arm wrestling, all trying in their own ways to show off their strength. The first Alpha flips the other over and straddles him in victory, flexing his bulging muscles at the little Omega. There is such a thing as too strong. He keeps looking.

An alpha to his right smiles at him, and Jared smiles back. He’s tall and tan, and his smile is dimpled and cute. Jared thinks maybe he's the one.

"Can I see?" he asks the Alpha.

The Alpha wastes no time spreading his arms, turning this way and that, while Jared pokes and prods to his heart’s content. He’s pretty, very pretty, but too soft. He keeps looking.

“How about this one?” His dad points to the Alpha in front of him.

The Alpha has pretty blue eyes, long hair, and muscles that show he’s just the right kind of strong.

Jared purses his lips as he looks over the Alpha. He’s perfect. But Jared’s still unsure.

“Why don’t you play with him for a while? See if he’s a good fit?”

“Okay…” Jared agrees tentatively.

His dad turns back to the Alpha. “Go ahead,” his says, letting him know that he’s allowed to touch now.

Without preamble, the Alpha picks him up and spins him around, laughing as he plays with the little Omega. Jared holds on tight to his shoulders, and strong hands wind around his waist, lifting him higher and higher.

Too terrified, Jared can’t think of any words to protest. He lets go, tries to order the Alpha to put him down, but all he succeeds in doing is waving his arms around in a motion that the Alpha takes that as a request for more.

Before he knows it, Jared is airborne.

The pit of his stomach clenches in fear. Air rushes past his face, makes him want to scream, but for all of the air around him— _no ground, nothing solid, just air, too much air_ —none of it seems to be in his lungs. The cry for help is nothing short of a whimper, and he’s sure no one heard it.

“Down!”

The entire room goes silent, and Jared can hear his heartbeat in his ears as he peeks his eyes open to look for whoever spoke.

His mouth parts a little bit in surprise when he finds himself face to face with another Alpha, one he hasn’t seen before—spiky brown hair and green eyes, dressed just like the rest in cotton briefs, cock large enough for Jared to see through the fabric.

Not that he’s looking.

No, he’s too confused, surprised really, that the Alpha spoke loud enough without permission for everyone to hear it.

Jared’s eyes widen as the Alpha speaks again, but he doesn’t talk to Jared. He talks to the Alpha, the one who’s still holding him despite the uncontrollable tremor in his limbs.

“Put. Him. Down.”

The Alpha holding Jared growls, clenches him tighter.

“Now,” the new Alpha orders.

It gives Jared enough strength to find his own words.

“Put me down,” he whispers.

He’s on the ground almost immediately. Tears build in his eyes, and a low sob escapes his chest. Now that he’s out of danger, all of the fear is looking for an escape, and Jared just wants someone to hold him.

“Shhhhh…”

Strong arms pick him up and hold him close. Jared nestles his head between the Alpha’s neck and shoulder, letting his tears fall as he breathes in the Alpha’s earthy scent.

Jared feels a growl build in the Alpha’s chest, a low rumble that he wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t so close. It grows louder, and it isn’t long before Jared can hear the other Alpha growl in response. Jared turns his head to the side, catching the blue eyes of the Alpha who’d scared him, and his fear is rekindled.

His Alpha holds him protectively and bares his teeth in warning. It isn’t long before the other backs down and goes to sulk in the corner.

A soothing hand rubs his back, and Jared relaxes, safe and sound now that he’s out of danger.

His Alpha growls again when his parents step closer but is quickly silenced by a _behave, boy_ from his dad.

Jared turns to face his dad, clutching his Alpha’s neck tight to make sure he isn’t put back down. “This one,” he says. “I pick this one.”

“I don’t know, honey,” his mom says. “He seems a little… _defiant_.”

“On the contrary.”

She startles at the curator’s voice.

“Jensen here is a natural. Very protective of the pups. From the look of your little Omega, I’d say he could use an Alpha like Jensen. Loyal, protective, strong, but very obedient.”

Jared’s mom looks worried, but it’s his dad that speaks.

“Do you allow all of your Alphas to handle Omegas without permission?”  

The curator purses his lips. “Jensen. Down.”

Despite Jared’s grip on his neck, Jensen sets him down with little trouble. Jared pouts and puts his arms up, wanting to be carried again, but Jensen just looks at him, wanting but not daring to touch.

“I apologize,” the curator says. “I assure you that it is against policy for them to touch the Omegas here without their sayso. He will be disciplined immediately.”

“No!”

The adults all look at Jared in shock.

“You can’t punish him! He didn’t do anything wrong.”

His dad puts his hand on his shoulder. “You know the law, Jared. Alphas aren’t allowed to initiate contact with Omegas. It’s to keep you safe.”

“No,” he begs. “I did it. I said to. Ask him.”

“Jared…”

“Tell them, please?” He looks up at Jensen, eyes wide and tearful.

Jensen surprises them all by speaking. “He said, ‘help.’”

“What?” Jared’s mom asks.

“He said, ‘help,’” Jensen repeats. “When he was in the air. He asked for help”

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s leg, vowing not to let go for anything. “He saved me, and I want him as my Alpha.”

“I don’t know…”

“You said I could pick. You said I could.”

His dad smiles. “I also said that we have the final say.”

Jared’s chin wobbles, but Jensen lays his hand on his head, slowly petting through his hair in an attempt to sooth him.

His dad sighs. “I suppose he’s as good as any. If he passes muster, you can have him.”

Jared wipes his tears on Jensen’s thigh, and it’s impossible to miss the small smile on Jensen’s face when he looks at his little Omega.

“Really?”

“Dear?” his dad asks.

His mom sighs. “I don’t suppose why not.”

An hour later, the tests are finished, the paperwork is signed, and Jared leaves Kennel with his new Alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me super duper happy. Just... you know... in case you were wondering...


End file.
